Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Display apparatuses are one type of popular consumer electronic devices. In particular, as the size of display apparatuses become smaller and have thinner thickness and light weight, users' usage range of various display devices has been widened. For some display devices, a self-emissive display apparatus which consumes lower power and has good viewing angles and definition has been adopted.
Display apparatuses generally include a display panel including a display device configured to display an image for a user.
Display apparatuses may further include a covering member in order to protect the display panel and improve the durability and user convenience.
A stable connection of the display panel and the covering member may affect the entire durability of the display apparatuses.
Also, heat generated from display apparatuses may affect the electrical properties of the display apparatuses, and thus the heat needs to be effectively emitted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.